1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of municipal water supplies, and more particularly to the control of the delivery of water to a municipal water consumer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When buildings, such as industrial and commercial structures (known to the trade as the ICI market), as well as residential structures such as homes, are built and water delivery and plumbing systems installed, a connection is made between the municipal water main and a water service pipe to the building. A shut-off valve (commonly referred to as a curb stop), is installed along the water service pipe at a position between the water main and the building. The curb stop typically has a valve body which is mounted on a concrete slab about eight feet below the ground surface. In order to actuate the curb stop, an extension service box must span the eight feet to the ground surface and provide a fitting which is manipulated by a wrench.
The curb stop and the extension service box must be installed early in the construction of the building. Typically, a pipe is placed over the service box. In a residential subdivision, for example, the pipe is then supported by one or more 2×4 stud driven into the ground, while in the industrial market, the pipe is usually freestanding. The heavy equipment used in new construction can often damage the service box, which remains fully exposed on the surface and prone to such damage until the construction area is complete.
Over time, the earth tends to settle which leads the service box to project above its preferred flush location at the ground surface. Frost also tends to cause the service box to shift or heave. This usually results in remedial work. Municipalities typically incur large costs to repair damaged service boxes and surrounding ground surface features as a result of settling and heaving. Municipalities also face potentially severe liabilities arising from personal injuries caused by damaged service boxes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel municipal water delivery control system.